TakeruxMako I will Never Leave you
by FireandHeavenProductions27
Summary: It had been Six months since the final battle and all the Shinkengers have now separated. A certain Lord is regreting his decision of letting one of them go, when she returns will they be together or will fate itself tear them part.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before you even read this let me just point out a view things. This is my first fanfict. I wrote this after I need a presentation on cultural heritage, **

**I am not Japanese but Japanese is my Life well I believe 80% to 90% is. **

**In the presentation I included an idol page for Tomohisa Yamashita and Matsuzaka Tori My two favourite Japanese actors, and after this page I included a Shinkenger page. **

**My English teacher from the start was very interested in how I was the only one in the class who liked Japanese **

**so when we had to write a short story I decided to centre the story around TakeruxMako ( My favourite Couple ever , ( even though they're not official together which hurts like hell..) **

**So this story was wrote for a non Japanese and Shinkenger fan , the intro does have descriptions of what Shinkenger is about so please bare with me. **

**For the essay I had to be very descriptive and create emotion, also I have written a short story since 2006. So please go easy on me, **

**I am bad at spelling and writing but I really hope you enjoy this anyway, to my Friends who have known about this story for a while am sorry for the wait, I should have uploaded it back in September.**

**( please Give me some advice on layout i have never done this before and its confusing )  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, **_**all characters, and references therein are the property of Toei of Japan and TV Asahi. No infringement is intended or implied. **

* * *

><p>Takeru &amp; Mako<p>

"I Will Never Leave you"

"Here we go"

* * *

><p><em>It had been Six months since the fateful battle between the Shinkengers and the Gedoshu had finally come to an end. Two clans who had been at war for eighteen generations. <em>

_The Gedoshu were ruthless animals whose army was built up from malevolent spirits that had their souls taken from them for murdering the ones they loved. _

_The Shinkengers were four families. The Shiba Clan , they were built up of feudal Lord's and his four Vessels , who were bred and trained to protect their lord. The four families were Ikenami, Shiraishi, Tani, and Hanaori. . _

_A year ago __the new head of the clan gathered his four vessels to fight once again__. His name was Takeru. _

* * *

><p><em>If I could describe Takeru in three words it would be Tall, Dark and Handsome. He had black hair that came down just below his ears, but spiked just to the bottom of his neck. <em>

_He had a signature fringe that is in a triangle shape that goes past his eyes, in the middle of his face. He was also very tanned for a Japanese person. _

_Takeru likes to wear either a red t-shirt with cool designs on or any colored plaid shirt. He is also has signature Jacket that has his name engraved on the front. _

* * *

><p><em>Shiba Takeru didn't want to get these five strangers involved in the fight; he didn't want to have these Samurai s throw their life away protecting him. <em>

_Later after spending time with them he found out that he was never alone and they became a family through the battles but now that battle was over, they had to separate, go back to their normal lives. T_

_akeru like in the past was once again left alone. The only person he had was __Hikoma-San__ who became his Guardian and Mentor after his father was murdered. _

_Having __Hikoma__-san round was comforting, because he was like a second father to him but he could never forget them. He could never forget her. The one Vessel "Shiraishi Mako" who he had secret feelings for. _

* * *

><p><em>Mako was tall but slim, had beautiful brown eyes and long brown silky hair; she was tall but stood just under Takeru's height. Mako's fashion style was pink, purple or sometimes striped. She often wore Skirts but sometimes wore jeans. <em>

_Takeru loved her but he had made the stupid mistake of not telling her, how he felt. He could have on the last day before they all separated, he had the chance but felt torn; he had to choose between his happiness or hers. _

_Mako was leaving for Hawaii to be with her parents. Her father had visited the Shiba mansion while they were in the middle of the battle begging for his daughter to join him and her mother in Hawaii, because Mr Shiraishi didn't want his daughter to die. _

_Her father was scared because in the past Mako's mother had paid the price of war and was severely injured which resulted in her being in a wheel chair for the rest of her life. _

_Mako's parents left her with her Grandma when she was just six years old, to be trained as a Samurai but also because they could no longer look after her, as her Mother needed a lot of care. _

_Mako at the time believed they had left her, and were never coming back. _

_But when her Dad had returned she found out the truth and that was why she was returning to be with them, to spend the years she had missed with her family. How could Takeru break that apart? _

_He made the hardest decision and put her happiness first and now here he stood at the foot of a mountain training to vent his frustration over his lost love. _

* * *

><p><em>It had been six months and she had not returned. Every day since the day she had left he trained tirelessly, endlessly honing his skills to the point of self-destruction. <em>

_His training uniform was torn apart and blood was dripping from the deep cuts that he had inflicted through endless training. _

_His hands were also bruised from the force he used from over training himself to the point of exhaustion, but he didn't care. He felt so stupid for letting her go and he was punishing himself for his mistake. _

_Having been raised as a samurai the only way he knew how to vent his anger was by training. _

_He also believed training and being away from the mansion, would mean once he returned, she would be there waiting for him. _

* * *

><p><em>Mako had left the Shiba mansion for Hawaii. She never truly felt at home there, sure there were her parents but she could only truly feel at home, with her Lord and through the battles they had faced together <em>

_Mako was the only one who saw through Takeru. He always acted tough and strong like a Lord. She had told him, he didn't have to be strong to be their lord. Mako knew deep inside Takeru was lonely. _

_The whole reason Takeru shut himself away was because he cared. He always put others before himself. Sometimes his action had driven her mad. She hated seeing him suffer. It pained her heart to see his sadness. _

_She approached the mansion with a nagging sense of uncertainty; she couldn't anticipate how he would react to seeing her again after all this time…_

* * *

><p><em>Takeru was now back at home after enduring months of training. He was <em>_seated, in a meditative state, covered in bandages. When he had returned home he was imminently greeted by Jii who had been worried out of his mind._

_"Tono! Please stop this, Jii worries about you"! _

_Jii's words played back in his mind. This made Takeru grimace. At the time all Takeru could do was stare back at his father figure but he felt nothing. _

_He was broken and Jii could see that from the sorrow in his Lord's eyes. _

"_She will return to you Tono, I know she will". _

_That was the last sentence Jii had said to him before he went off to get bandaged had tore his heart to pieces. _

_That's all he wanted. For her to return home to him… a tear fell down his face as memories flooded back to the times they spent together._

_ Her beautiful smile that always made his heart lift made any pain he felt fade away. She was his angel, she healed him. _

_Except seeing her smile now only brought pain, the smile only haunted him, as it reminded him, how much he missed her and that smile. More tears ran down his face as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the image._

_ Shaking his head and breathing heavily he lifted his bandaged hand quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. He was trying to catch himself. _

_Even though he was the only one in the room he still didn't want to let his emotions out and just break down because in the past, he had hidden his emotions and he automatically shuts everything out._

* * *

><p><em>Outside a certain vessel was walking up the main entrance. She stopped and looked around taking in the familiar location. <em>

_She was finally back and she couldn't wait to see him. After a brief moment of self preparation and reassurance, she entered the mansion. As she walked over the familiar Red bridge that is positioned just before you walk into the main room. _

_(The placed hadn't changed one bit ) _

_A smile lit her face as memories of the team running over the bridge and jumping up after the victory came flooding back. _

_The youngest of the team Chiaki and Kotoha were cheering and laughing. _

_Following behind was Ryuunosuke and Genta, Ryuunosuke by this point would have told Chiaki to calm down, but they had just won the war and Ryuunosuke himself was far too happy to care about telling Chiaki off. _

_He joined in skipping over the bridge followed by Genta who was chanting and grinning to himself, thinking about what kind of Sushi he would make to celebrate. _

_Mako was stood at the back of the bridge smiling at the sight. It was over, and after everything they had been through, all the training since childhood they had won. _

_She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Takeru also smiling at the sight. She looked up at him. He looked so cheerful, he had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes shone, she smiled at him and at that moment he caught her smile._

_ Turning his eyes to look at her he held his smile and whispered in a relieved joyful sigh _

_"We did it, it's over"._

_ Mako replied with a relief and a pleased voice _

_"Yes Takeru, we did, come on let's go and join in the celebration". _

_With her response he nodded and they walked together into the room, ready to start the celebration. _

* * *

><p><em>Remembering his smile and that moment made Mako's expression quickly turned into a grin. <em>

_Now she was back she could spend every moment with him, go places and have more fun and finally spend some alone time together with him, like she had wanted to do in the past but the battle had stopped them from being able to . _

_She could finally hear his voice again and tell him how she felt. As she approached the room she saw him. _

_He was seated, in a meditative state. Her eyes fixed on the bandages that covered his face and at that moment the smile left her face. _

_It was now that she could see how he felt about her leaving. Her eyes started steaming and her vision became blurry. _

_As she slowly approached him her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Takeru"… _

* * *

><p>So what do you think :D Do you like it haha . Please review, it would help me a great deal this being my first story. I was inspired to finnally upload this by Sadame and Crystalblue ( Doris ) who uploaded a TakeruxMako Story each serously made my night ! Yeah by the way this story is very dramatic, well i think it is, with all the descritions how they feel and their actions towards what they both have to go through.<p>

Instead of putting song lyrics into the story instead i am going to give a link to ne of TakeruxMako videos . I Think if i spread this out right their will be about 5 chapters. I wrote the full story in one night. If you know me you know my Obsession with these two.

First video that relates to this chapter is

**TakeruxMako Always be my baby**

**/watch?v=nz361Q8eYlY **

**( Add Youtube adn the http to watch it ( won't let me ) or type it in youtube .. haha i can never do anything right  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. They make me happy and all of you end up liking this story I will continue writing fan fictions. Here's Chapter 2 sorry its short am just trying to work out **

**Where to break the story. Enjoy. Please review to give feedback , helps a lot :D Let me know if the new layout is better. Thanx icePath for mentioning it.  
><strong>

"_Takeru"… _

_Takeru quickly awoke from his slumber to see nothing but a dark, empty room. His eyes snapped to realization _

"_That voice…" _

_He knew it was her. With a start he quickly leapt up from his seat running out of the main room and frantically searching the mansion, desperately calling out her name. Jii hearing his Lord in distress was awoken and sprung to his Lord's aid _

"_Tono! What are you doing up at this hour. _

_Jii grabbed a hold of his shoulders _

"_Please return to your room __immediately.__ You're wounded! And you need to rest"!_

_Hikoma-san screamed with desperation in his voice as he attempted to guide Takeru back to his room but Takeru wasn't ready to leave, he aggressively batted his arm away, still desperately calling out for her. He knew she was here, he knew it!_

_Jii stared at his Lord in shock. As exhaustion washed over Takeru, he whispered her name one more time in desperation before collapsing to the floor. His bruised hands clashed with the floor. His fists clenched with his head which hung in sorrow, sweat was dripping from his forehead his eyes were closed shut as his entire body was shaking from exhaustion and from the tears yet again that were breaking out. _

_Jii empathized with his Lord's feelings of vexation and knelt beside him. Jii took him into his arms and held him tightly the same way he had held him when he was a young boy. Takeru clung to him terrified to let go. _

"_I heard her Jii, It was her"… am I going crazy… he whispered in an agonizing weary voice. _

_With the last of his strength Takeru whispered her name one last time, before fainting in Jii's arms. _

_It was then Jii knew what he had to do for his Lord. _

"_Tono"… I have to bring her back. _

_He made the decision of going to find Mako himself even if he had to go all the way to Hawaii, he needed answers as to why she had not returned and that's what he did. _

_The following morning Jii left the Shiba mansion and Japan for Hawaii, leaving the care of his Lord in the hands of the servants. _

_It was a hard decision for him to make but Jii knew he had to find her, for the sake of his Lord, even if that meant leaving the fragile young man on his own. _

_Jii looked up at the sky and whispered in a puzzled voice._

"_Mako, where are you…"?_

_Back at the mansion Mako was standing in a corner of the main room, distress covered her face. _

_She was there Why could he not hear her? Why could he not see her? It was as though she was completely isolated, unable to make contact. _

_She looked at her hands shaking, and pulled them to her face, letting the tears fall. _

_To see him shed tears over her was heartbreaking. Last night she ran to put her arms around him, but, she could not touch him. _

_Her arms went right through him. She reeled back in shock and confusion. _

"_W-what"? She saw Jii rush out. "__Hikoma-san__"! She called out in vain. Pulling back her shout even __Hikoma__ could not hear. She stood there in shock and grief watching the man she loved collapsing, whispering her name and breaking down in Jii's Arms. _

"_Takeru, Am here …" _

_Her emotions consumed her , as she relived last night , her legs buckled and She crumbled to the ground breaking down in screams and confusion as to why they couldn't hear or see her. _

_A week passed and every minute she watched him suffer. _

_After Takeru collapsed, it took him three days to regain consciousness, those three days his servants' were at his bedside 24 hours watching over him. All Mako could do was watch from the side, staring back. _

_Dry tears had formed on her face as she watched the man she loved, unable to tell him she was here, unable to tell him everything would be fine. _

_She couldn't even touch him, reach out to him, she wanted so badly to take him in her arms and brush his hair out of his face so she could see his Beautiful face, tell him everything would be ok and that she loved him… _

_What happened? How did this happen? _

_Was she dead…? _

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo am evil when it comes to my favorite couple ha-ha. So what do you think? Where you expecting that?<strong>

**Will Takeru ever see Mako again, will Mako find away to reach out to him. Why can't Mako touch him and why can't they hear here. She really dead? Found out in the later chapters.**

**Chapter will be out sometime after the new episode of Doctor Who: D ! Take care for now**

**Second video to go with this Chapter Enjoy **

**TakeruxMako Here Without you 2010 version ( Remake of my very first video ) hehe yeah my first video was TakeruxMako told yeah am mad on them .  
><strong>

.com/video/xidber_takeruxmako-here-without-you-2010-version_shortfilms ( type Dailymotion to watch )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you again so much to everyone who has reviewed. Just amazed at the response. Here is Chapter three enjoy. Chapter four will be out a couple of hours later: D . I'd say get your tissues ready but because I had to be descriptive I think it ruins it. Oh and sorry for confusing everyone I didn't know italics were for flashbacks. **_

Three more days had passed. Takeru had refused to eat, awaiting Jii's return hoping he would bring Mako back.

Mako had given up trying to reach him… No matter what she tried she couldn't get him to see her. She didn't want him hearing her again and collapsing,

She sat in the corner defeated, crying to herself when he went to his room to sleep. He was waiting like he had been all this time…

but how could he get his answer when she was here with him in the mansion. She was so confused…, she pulled her knees towards her and lay her head down. Staring at nothing.

At that moment the phone went, she lifted her head up with a start and heard loud footsteps approaching the room.

She looked up to see the side door slide open, with Takeru emerging with a determined expression on his face.

He sprinted to the phone, picking it up; his hands were shaking, putting it to his ear. He spoke with an alert strong she hadn't heard in days.

" Jii.. Where are you? Is she with you…?… did you find her…?

Mako watched Takeru's Expression, it was frantic. His eyes were fixed, listening and taking in the answer he had just received on the other end.

Silence filled the room.

Takeru's face fell, as tears once again appeared and were now streaming down his face. He fell to the floor with his knees painfully connecting to the floor.

Mako watched him throw himself onto the floor, his two fists connected with the ground as he threw punch after punch , screaming.

"NOOOO!, MAKO !... You idiot…. Why.. Why is this happening...?

Tears streamed down his face. His expression confined with pain as he continued to batter the floor to death with his fury and misery.

He didn't know how to feel, all he could see in his mind was flashbacks of their time together. His eyes were shut tight as he wanted this all to be a nightmare,

" Why… didn't I tell her .. how I felt…. "Mako I am soo Sorry,

He managed to choke out...as he pulled back onto his knee's staring at his shaking hands

"I'll never see you again ... And it's.. all.. My …fault.. "

Mako watched and came to a realization; she understood why he couldn't see her…. Was it over… why was she still here?

TONO!

Jii's voice screamed from the other end…

Even though Takeru didn't want to get up, he felt nothing.

He didn't understand why this had happened , after everything they had been through,

did it really end like this.

But he had to get up; he owed Jii a reply , that much he knew.

Slowly he pulled himself him onto his feet and reached for the phone.

He tried to pull himself together and answer Jii with a calm voice, but he just couldn't.

His voice just came out shaky, full of grief…

"Jii.. Thank you for everything and finding out about...

"WHAT".

Mako looked up to Takeru's shout.

But before she could find out anything he had sprung to his feet and rushed out of the room and out the mansion.

She was left sitting there in the mansion confused and alone.

"Why am I still here?"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Takeru got his answer from Jii . Will there be a happy ending? Find out next chapter the real reason Mako didn't return. Stay Tuned.<em>

_Third Video to go with the Chapter, _

_TakeruxMako Keep Holding on. Done Christmas 2009 for Shinkenger Secret Santa._

.com/watch?v=SJ_DA4QDoAg ( again just type youtube in to watch thank you :D )


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much to everyone who has once again reviewed its interesting to know your guesses and how you feel. Here Chapter 4 enjoy: D again you will need tissues. Even I go emotional writing the ending to this story. _

* * *

><p>White walls surrounded the room and a slow soft beeping sound was heard. The beeping was coming from the machine at the side of the bed. A female lies, pale and lifeless with all the wires around her. It was a miracle anyone could recognize her, but Takeru Could no matter what was covering her,<p>

Takeru knew it was his Mako.

After He had got the call. Jii had informed him that Mako had been in an accident, Right then he had feared the worst.

It turned out Mako was flying back from Hawaii with her parents to surprise him but something went wrong with the plane and it had crashed.

Both Mako's parents unfortunately didn't survive and because of this and the fact Mako was in a coma, no one was contacted, because no one was there to identify her. It was only when Jii went out over to Hawaii to find her, that he discovered Mako had left for the airport weeks ago, he found the answer and immediately contacted Takeru.

Within the white room Takeru was seen, looking exhausted, dried tears and bags were seen under his eyes.

He was sitting in a chair, leaning over; one hand is trying to support his body the other hand is protectively wrapped around Mako's.

His face is masked with grief, as he stared at the woman he loved.

When she left that day , she was bright, smiling and didn't have a scratch on her , now she was lying in a hospital bed covered in bandages, wires attached to a machine that was keeping her alive and a breathing mask that covered her beautiful face.

Takeru couldn't stand to see her like this, but after everything that had happened, he still held some hope.

She might be unconscious now attached to a machine that was helping her breath, but she hadn't given up.

No somewhere deep inside Takeru knew Mako was fighting to stay alive and that was why he would not give up and he wouldn't let her give up.

He stayed by her side for this reason just like they did together in battle, hoping this would give her strength.

They say talking can bring a loved one back and He was not one to not try.

Takeru squeezed her hand, and whispered softy…

"Baka.. why do you always think about someone else before yourself Mako…. If you had told me.. I would have done something come and seen you instead."

"You are always trying to make me smile, instead of … he broke down, as he couldn't finish the sentence…

He felt like an idiot. All this time he had been killing himself training..

Asking himself why she had not returned to him. When all along she was in pain and in a coma.

He spoke to her in a soft painful whisper

" Mako please forgive me… I should have been there for you, here by your side

", Like you have always been there for me, "If only had known… I".. No, he retaliated, that's no excuse… I should have been here…

I am so sorry"…

He lifted his head up to meet with her face, with determination, he clutched and squeezed her hand and said in the strongest possible voice he could muster with the soft emotion of love .

"I am here now, and I won't give up on you, so please come back to me ".

"Use the strong fighting spirit and strength you used in battle and also when you knocked some sense into me when I wasn't thinking right...".

He let out a small chuckle at the memories of when she stood up to him...

_Opening his eyes._

_She always told him to never give up., back then he had runaway, thinking he was only ,causing his friends pain, he couldn't stand to lie to them and what was worse is that they always put their life in front of his, to protect him, he hated that, but His Team, His Family would not easily let him go and brought him back to his senses._

_The promise they had both made that day always brought up back to his senses._

_"Takeru I put my life in your hands and you put yours in ours in order to protect this world"._

Remembering those words made him happy because her determination and strength always made him strong, to never give up, to protect this world together.

This memory however to him was also distressing, because he wanted to see her like that again.

" Mako please open your eyes...",

Takeru begged

"I don't care if you tell me off just please ….I need you to wake up for me."

"I can't lose you..

.I have already lost my father "And I just can't go through that pain again, not with losing you.",

" You mean everything to me",

As he felt his tears ran down his face and onto hers, he took a deep breath and mustered the words he had wanting to say all this time.

"I Love you Shiraishi Mako".

Back at the Shiba Mansion, Mako had heard every word Takeru had said to her.

"I love you too Takeru…"

she painfully whispered.

He was begging her to wake up, but she didn't even know how to get back into her body or even wake up… the whole situation was so frustrating. She screamed out to anyone.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING…? I NEED HELP ANYONE.. CAN ANYONE HEAR ME"."

Mum, Dad please, please..Help.

She struggled with her final word and broke down again.. Not knowing what to do.

A bright light came into focus. She stood up as the two shapes came into focus.

Mum.. Dad..?

"Hello Darling"

Mako stares back in confusion,

Wait why are you here?

Her Mum looked back at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't you remember, we were on our way back to Japan to visit Takeru with you.

Mako's expression changed from confusion to shock.

"The Plane it….

"That's right Honey" It Crashed "her dad replied.

"But why am I ... Why are we here? Why am I Here,

Why can I hear Takeru's Voice calling out to me!

"Am I Dead "!

"Her Mother shook her head solemnly,

"No Honey we are but you're not, you survived, but you are in a coma".

"A…coma..."Mako whispered.

Then it hit her everything, all the confusion between the last few days was all beginning to make sense.

"Then why haven't I woken up.

"Takeru is begging me to wake up! And. I can't reach out to him!.

"That is because you're torn sweetheart, because you had unfinished business to tell him,

Through your feelings and frustration, you have grounded yourself here in this house,

And your feelings for him are not letting you pass on.

What do i have to do, " Mako wispered , fearing the worst .

"You have to let him go"!

* * *

><p><em>Wow so there you go , all has been revealed, Doris seriously what you like, you really think me of all people would have Mako getting married to someone else. Jii on the phone told him about the crash and because he could tell him that she was still alive, he has already dropped the phone and broken down thinking he had lost her. Final Chapter coming after Asuko March, I swear the episode best come out already I want to see Tori ! haha :D Take care till then everyone, don't forget to review: D ! Thank you <em>

4th video that relates to the final Chapter and the last will relate to the entire story.

TakeruxMako Promise of a Lifetime ( Made this year on Valantines day :D )

.com/CrystalProductions27#videoId=xaygkr ( again type in dailymotion to watch :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, this isn't the final chapter I thought it would be, but I ended up added about 1000words that were not in the original for my teacher. I felt it needed more. Enjoy X might need tissues even I got emotional writing this._

* * *

><p>"You Have to let him Go! "!<p>

Mako was beyond shocked; all this was too much for her to take in.

" She replied in a sad but determined voice

" What if I don't want to let go, " I Love him, I don't ,and will never let him go! ".

"Her mum and dad Smiled at her confession, and both said in a serious tone and said

"Then let us go and go back to him."

"WHAT!, no I don't want to let you go… you can't leave me again.

Mako's mum walked towards her and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mako ,we are dead.. We can't come back, but you my darling still have a life, you're still fighting.

Mako buried her head into her mum's shoulders and Cried

I love you ".

Her parents both hugged her

"I know you do darling and we love you too. Now go tell him how you feel

and with that Mako watched her parents, fade away.

When the light was gone she suddenly felt a pain in her chest, like she couldn't breathe. Dropping to the floor, she gasped for breath before fainting, her world went black .

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital room in Hawaii, Takeru was in the same position, We left him; accept now his head was hung, with his eyes closed, he was silently praying for her to wake up, any movement , he just wanted to feel...<p>

He squeezed her hand once again hoping to get any response. He knew he wouldn't get a response but he tried anyway

unsuccessfully he slowly and silently started crying but he was stopped from going any further, as he was woken up by a sudden coughing/choking noise coming from the bedside.

His eyes widen as he realized she was choking on the tube that was down her throat.

"MAKO !

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and was franticly looking of a way to stop her from chokeing.

"JII… SOMEONE… HELP!

* * *

><p>Hikoma-san was stood outside Mako's room , his eyes fixed on an exhausted Takeru.<p>

Takeru was sat in the chair opposite, his head was down, he was trying to stay awake , awaiting any news, how Mako was,

it had felt like hours since they kicked him out of the room",

"_JII,! Takeru shouted as he saw him rush in the room, " GET THE DOCTOR!, Takeru frantically screamed, turning back to Mako, _

_as the doctors rushed in, Takeru was relieved as helped had finally arrived but he found himself being pushed back towards the door. _

_HEY !, LET ME THROUGH...MAKO!, "MAKO!, _

_Hikoma grabbed a hold of him to get his attention, _

"_Jii..."_

"_Let them do their job"_

He was sooo confused and no one was telling him anything.

Just then the door opened to Her room,

Takeru was up on his feet, demanding to know everything,

"Sensei ", How is she, What happened",

The Doctor looked at him but said nothing

Takeru was being lose his patience

"Why is putting a tube down her throat!, a good idea!, if she's ,GOING TO CHOKE ON IT !, AS SOON AS SHE WAKES UP!,

He demanded,

"YOU COULD HAVE KIL...

Hikoma-san had to once again pull him back, this time moving in front of Takeru and putting his hand on his chest to keep him back, Takeru had a look on his face, ready to kill someone...

" Tono! Calm down, getting angry at him, will get you no where, and these doctors, they are doing everything they can and have been since...

Takeru look down feeling guilty,

"Gomen"

The doctor placed his hands in his pockets and sighed

"it's quite alright Son... I know how you feel.

"Takeru looked back the doctor, with a pleading emotion, *Please tell me, how she is...*

"The doctors and I have done everything. we can... we have removed the tube, without causing any damage, ..

right now she is sleeping.

"Sleeping"... so that means, she Woke UP!, right,..! She's no longer in a Coma!, she's going to be alright!,

Takeru said as he struggled to move forward from Hikoma's hold.

The doctor sighed...

" we can't say for sure, if she will wake up, that's up to her," her vital signs are still very low.. and

"Can I see her !

Takeru interrupted , getting frustrated and not wanting to hear the rest,

The doctor didn't know whether it was a good idea soo soon but before he could answer,

Takeru had broke from Hikoma's hold and pushed the doors open entering anyway

He wasn't asking anymore questions, he was going to be by Mako's side, no matter what anyone said, if they told he couldn't, he didn't care.

Hikoma looked back from Mako's room to the doctor,

" Gomen Sensei, Thank you for everything, just let him be with her, am not a doctor I know, but you can't stop him and am sorry but even I won't let you stop him from being by her side".

* * *

><p>4 Hours later...<p>

Takeru was still sat by Mako side, with tired eyes, ready to collapse,

stroking her hair and silently while whispering to her , hoping she would hear him.

He heard a knock at the door, but didn't move his eyes away from her as Hikoma-san walked in.

"Tono, let me take over, you need to eat!,

" not hungry... Takeru muttered,

" Tono!...

" Am not Hungry Jii!, and am not leaving her side... so don't even bother trying...to make me.."

Hikoma, sighed

" At least get some Sleep and I'll watch over her... You Need REST!..

"Am Fine!.. Takeru whispered ...

Takeru knew he was exhausted but, he wasn't moving, fearing something would happen.. if he did

" Tono ! I know you are scared, but she will be ok.. "You know how strong she is.. " you are still with her and by her side, just get some sleep! I will wake you up, if anything changes! Please!

"Takeru closed his eyes.. not knowing what to do.

Hikoma-san spoke the words that new would get his attention

"Tono, what would Mako say if she saw you like this".

Takeru opened his eyes and look back at his love, her voice appeared into his mind.. as he took a deep breath and wispered

" She would... tell me .. to stop being reckless,.. and rest.. .

the next sentence, was so hard for him to say as tears once again appeared,

and she would tell me that everything would be ok , not to give up and stay strong..."

"But i can't STAY STRONG !,... Jii how can i ... when .. she's in this state. .. seeing her like this.. not being able to reach out... hear her voice.. see her open her eys... i feel so helpless..

"Tono..." , " you are being strong, being by her side, it's giving her strength, just like she and others did when they were by your side in battle...being strong dosnt mean.. carrying everything on your own.. Remember what she and the others told you.

Takeru looked up from Mako

_"Just because you're not strong dos'nt mean your not our lord", " A Lord who is sometimes weak or relies on others is okay too"_

Remember her words he then turn to Jii and Nodded., understanding what he meant,

he leaned over the bed and planted a kiss on Mako's forehead, with his eyes, shut tight..

his hand squeezed hers as he whispered ,

" Mako.. am not going anywhere.. Jii's here with me, he's going to take over watching over you for a while ... am here, and am not letting go, just hold onto my hand, I just need to get some rest...

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her,

" I know once you wake up.. You will probably lecture me on how stupid I am being.. like Jii is here...

he chuckled

Takeru sat back down in his chair , still tightly holding onto her hand; he turned to Hikoma-san and smiled...

"Arigatou. .. Jii"..

Feeling the last of his strength leave him, he lay his head down on the bed, taking one last look at Mako and slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep

Hikoma , smilled back at himTakeru with a sad expression.

" She will be ok Tono.. Just rest and everything will be fine... i just know it.."

* * *

><p><em>Final Chapter will be up after college, I have a script to correct for my pitch tomorrow,which has Shinkenger and Takeruxmako photos, even though its my own story haha, it was corrected but the computer didn't save it. <em>

_Take Care for now and don't forget to review Thank you :D!_

_Because this chapter wasnt the orginal the start was but the chokeing and Takeru going crazy wasnt. The orginal was very short and i thought i needed to make this better hehe . so i just picked a TakeruxMako vid that was from Takeru's POV_

_TakeruxMako_

_I wish i was your lover _

.com/watch?v=UyM7BealrJg ( Again type youtube to go :D ) or search it thank you )


	6. The Final Chapter

_Final Chapter.. am soo tired.. haha Enjoy.. Please review and I Hoped you enjoyed this story. Thank you everyone for writing am so happy I finally uploaded it :D_

* * *

><p>" She will be ok Tono.. Just rest and everything will be fine.."<p>

* * *

><p>It was now midnight and Hikoma-San was watching over both Takeru and Mako.<p>

Takeru was finally getting the rest he needed.

Hikoma-San turned his eyes to Mako,

all that was left now was for Her to wake up.

He remembered the days when she was working in the kitchen or looking after the team like a Mother does.

Mako always came to him for advice and the funny thing was even Mako put him in his place at times when he was wrong, just like She did with Takeru.

Having Mako around was like having a Granddaughter to love.

Somewhere deep inside, Hikoma-San new it was fate that Takeru and Mako would meet, they were perfect for each other; anyone could see that those two were the Mum and Dad of the team and that feeling made Hikoma-San feel at ease.

Mako would be the one to look after Takeru in the future, be there for him and love him.

Now all she needed to do was wake up.

His thoughts were interrupted and he heard a noise coming from the bed.

He looked at Takeru but he was still fast sleep and then he turned to Mako and was surprised to see her slowly opening her eyes.

"Mako"...

Hikoma-San wanted to move closer to help but he didn't want Mako to see him first,

He wanted Mako to see Takeru first

Mako closed her eyes shut for a few seconds, like she was trying to get her vision back.

( After all it had been a long time ...)

She slowly opened her eyes again and this time fully, she felt her hand being held, and slowly turned her eyes to see Takeru, fast asleep by her side, she smiled as he looked so peaceful.

* He finally got some rest * she thought

She then felt a presence and turned her eyes to Hikoma-San,

Mako didn't have to say anything to him to know what he was thinking.

She Smiled at him and He smiled back,

* welcome back Mako *

* Thank you *.

Hikoma-san then slowly got up from his seat without making a noise, turned to smile at Takeru before slowly making his way out the room, knowing that, everything would be ok.

Mako was awake and Takeru would finally get his world back.

With Hikoma-san now gone Mako turned her attention back to Takeru, She looked at his hand that held hers tight and smiled squeezes it , finally happy and relieved she could touch him, she just wanted and longed to pull him into a hug,to hold him and never let you..

Mako slowly brought her other hand up and brushed away the hair out of his face as he slept and whispered in a sad but relieved voice,

"you don't know how long I have wanted to do that, .. not being able to reach out to you...watching you suffer... I felt so helpless.. ..Takeru...

you can be soo reckless sometimes you know that"

She slightly chuckled,

" but then , so can I..

Memories of the past couple of days appeared, she.. never thought she would see him again and now, he was here right in front of her..

Tears welled up in eyes and threatened to fall as she slowly stroked his hair.

.. Takeru ... I am soo sorry .. for making you suffer like this... I should of told you how I felt, that day .

"You were thinking about my Feelings ... when I should of been thinking about yours...

" Please forgive me for leaving you alone ..all this time".. as she whispered ,

the tears that were falling down her face , fell onto his... as he began to stir,

Mako didn't know this because she was too busy talking to him.

" You always think about others.. before yourself...I Should of told you this a long time ago Takeru...but I was afraid,.. how could a Lord fall in love with his Vessel, how could we be happy, when it was against the rules...

but I see now that, not even that shouldn't stop us,

here I thought ,

if I did confess my feelings, it would only make you suffer,

we could be happy together but not without the consequences and I didn't want that weighing on you, just like the burden you carried through the years did.

" I was stupid to let the rule of a Lord and his Vessel stop me from being Happy with you.

She Signed and took a deep breath..

"

I love Takeru... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,.. no matter what the consequences are ... we will face them together...

Takeru was slowly coming to as he could of swore he could hear Mako's voice, but it was distant , as he felt exhausted even when waking up. He really must of pushed himself to the limit...

* Am soo stupid *

" _You always think about others.. before yourself...I Should of told you this a long time ago Takeru..._

His heart skipped at beat...** *Mako*** he wondered in his mind...

* **No it can't be... Jii .. Would.. of woke me.. up.**. _but I was afraid, how could a Lord fall in love with his Vessel, how could they be happy, when it was against the rules_**...* **

**Rules what ... rules..**_ . _

_but I see now that, not even that shouldn't stop us, here I thought , if I did confess my feelings, it would only make you suffer, * _**Baka... I would bend any rule just to be with you Mako..**

**you should know that... * Takeru whispered in his mind as he slightly listened to every word..she was telling him.**

_We could be happy together but not without the consequences and I didn't want that weighing on you, just like the burden you carried through the years."_

***Mako... your no burden to me and never will be...*** "I_ was stupid to let the rule of a Lord and his Vessel stop me from being Happy with you. _

He waited for the next sentence as everything went silent for a split second, as Mako took a breath.

"_I love Takeru... _*** **

**Takeru's eyes widened as he finally heard the words he had been wanting to hear all this time... tears welled up in his eyes as he slowly opened them. **

**His heart felt like it was going to fall from his chest.. **

**he knew he could hear her but now seeing her in front of him..now... was like a dream... but the one thing he didn't want in this dream was for her to cry, **

**Mako was too busy talking to know he was fully awake , **

"and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,.. no matter what the consequences are ... we will face them together."

Takeru slowly moved his other arm (that had been resting on the bed ) up to her.

He slowly reached out and placed his hand on her face, slowly stroking her cheek,

Mako stopped crying and her eyes shot open, she turned to find him Smiling at her through his Tears.

"Takeru..."

She Whispered..

He moved his fingers to wipe the tears from her took a deep breath..

" I Love you to Mako ..."

he whispered.. slightly crying..

They stared at each other, through their tears,

They couldn't believe they had found each other again... Mako was awake and now they were finally reunited..

Mako brought her hand up to his face and wiped away the tears from his eyes as he had done to her. She was smiling back at him, the same smile that always made his pain disappear.

Without saying a word.

Takeru Leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug".

all the emotion he had felt these past six months, anger, ventness, misery, depression and grief .

He just let it all go, breaking down, more tears ran face his , as his body shook ,no words could describe how happy he was , now that she had woken up but, because of the emotion, everything was just pouring out.

Mako, in his embrace clung onto him, digging her fists into his wet shirt. Crying along with him.

All those days not being able to hold him… feeling completely helpless….

She was here with him.. , holding him, *She was in his arms*

After what had felt like hours Takeru had now calmed down, she felt him pull back to release his grip.

He lifted her chin up, so he was able to look into those beautiful eyes and stared back at her with Love and Devotion , She place her hand on his face,

All the pain and sadness he had felt was gone, he smiled back with happiness in his heart and slowly pulled the women he loved into a kiss, Mako kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper.

After a few minutes he pulled back and once again whispered the words, he had been longing to say to her.

"Shirashi Mako I Love You".

She smiled back at him with tears threatening to spill , and cupped his face leaning forward with her lips once again meet with his.

As she pulled away she took her hand in his as her other hand brushed his hair out of his face

she then spoke the words, she to had been wanting him to hear .. all this time

"I Love you to Shiba Takeru".

He smiled back at her, tears showed in his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her forward, pulling her into a hug.

She held him tightly,

as she felt warm and happy,

Closing her eyes she just wanted this moment to last forever

As they held each other

Mako whispered the words she had once said to him before,

"And I will never leave you".

* * *

><p><em>YATTA! Am going to admit I rewrote a lot of the last chapter because the extended chapter before this one. I am sorry if it has spelling mistakes, I have been through it twice, in depth, I think it's just me i can see things in my head but when I wrote it , I just struggle to describe it. This took I think an hour or 2 , no joke.. I mean the other chapter was original , from my English story , but i had no limits for making it longer for you guys, so I really hope you all enjoyed this story :D . Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I have to say a big sorry to My friend Icepath..xx Sorry for having a go at you for the review, i didn't mean to have a go .I just never expected anyone to say Takeru or even Mako was out of Character.<em>

_Oh and to everyone who thought i would Kill Mako of when the title of the story is I Will Never Leave You, i love how indepth you got into the story to forget the titles meaning :D !_

_I got soo emotional at writing this story just like i did , with My Best TakeruxMako video which is at the bottom, but because the link dos'nt show i will send through message hehe , Thank you so much To Sadame ( in case you don't want me to mention your real name now i know it. Thank you for supporting me every day and reviewing every chapter , oh and dedicating your TakeruxMako story and moments hehe , you just need to help me on love moments now, because I have a sequel idea, T_

_Thanx to Sadame,Doris,Charmaine , Icepath, Everyone who Reviewed , :D ! ARIGATOU!  
><em>

_ That's if everyone wants a sequel , it will have the others back and the Shinkengers having to go into battle once more , and Mako finding out a shocking truth._

_Well thats me signing out, Successfully finished My First Story :D !_

**Takeru X Mako Would You Sacrifce yourself for the one you love,** **My Best Video and yes i had tears when i was making it. :') enjoy**

_**.com/watch?v=8jQnTm-Tlu8 ( Put youtube at the start if u can;'t watch it type it in youtube :D ) My channal is quite easy to find , well my two channals.**  
><em>


End file.
